O tempo
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Lupin e Tonks, como foi que tudo acabou.


Titulo: O tempo...  
Autora: Naty L. Potter  
Categoria: MM (Missing Moment - Momento perdido) HP 07. Angst.  
Classificação: PG  
Advertências: Possui spoilers do livro sete e das entrevistas que a J.K. deu sobre a história.  
Capítulos: One-shot.  
Completa: [x]Yes [ ]No  
Resumo: Lupin e Tonks, como foi que tudo acabou.  
N/A: ___Fic triste, eu sei. Surgiu na minha cabeça e não pude deixar de escrevê-la. Esse poema, não sei quem o escreveu, mas é um dos mais belos que já ouvi, apesar de bem pequeno. Espero que gostem, apesar das divergências muito nada a ver de narrador e tal. Beijos a Pri, que aceitou betar =D e a Sally que me deu uma ajudinha em alguns detalhes. Desculpem o tamanho vergonhoso._

N/B Priscila: Naty que lindo. Realmente triste, mas lindo mesmo assim. Eu me emociono cada vez que penso na perda desse casal. Nunca tinha dado a eles a mesma importância que dava aos outros casais da história, mas o desenrolar do livro 7 mudou isso. E a morte deles nunca havia nem mesmo sido cogitada por meus pensamentos e realmente me comove... Fiquei muito feliz quando você me pediu para betar a fic, obrigada pelo convite, foi um privilégio. Bjks querida. Parabéns.

**-**

Era uma fria noite de lua cheia. Ela podia ouvir claramente os uivos de dor que _ele_ emitia logo abaixo e o choro angustiado de Ted, que estava agarrado a si em sua cama. Era outra noite daquelas, das quais detestava. Ouvir os uivados dele no andar inferior a deixava agoniada. Ele sofria. E ela? Ela nada fazia. Nada tinha a fazer, a não ser sofrer com ele. Ela sempre achava que seus anos de curso pra auror não tinham valido de nada já que nem ajudá-lo podia.

Horas se passaram e Teddy dormira. Porém, ela não. Os uivos ainda podiam ser ouvidos e o vento soprava de uma maneira triste, como se partilhasse a dor de ambos. Os uivos volta e meia cessavam, mas ela não dormia. Era incapaz de pregar de os olhos enquanto não o visse ali, na sua frente, são e salvo. Mais horas se passaram, Teddy acordara, dormira e acordara de novo. Não se importava com isso. Era uma companhia. A companhia de seu filho. Sangue de seu sangue, fruto de seu amor com Remo.

Não soube quantas horas ficara acordada, mas após mais algum tempo pode ver uma claridade entrando vagarosamente pela janela. O sol nascera. Acabara. O sofrimento dele finalmente acabara. Claro, ficariam seqüelas, mas ele já estava acostumado. Pode ouvir passos lentos e pesados vindo escada acima e imediatamente saltou da cama. Assim que a porta se abriu ela saltou sobre ele. O abraçou fortemente e murmurou um habitual "Que bom que está bem".

Ele sorriu singelamente e retribuiu o abraço. Talvez não com tanta força quanto queria, mas retribuiu.

Era possível distinguir cada misero músculo que possuía em seu corpo, pois tinha certeza que todos doíam. Seu corpo reclamava cada instante em que se contorcera e se arranhara e agora era que sentia a dor ardente que suas feridas aparentes causavam. Não pôde evitar uma careta de dor quando Dora o apertou um pouco, mas essa sensação logo foi substituída pelo conforto. O conforto de estar nos braços dela de novo, de voltar a sua real _casa_. Sorriu fracamente com esse pensamento e ali se deixou ficar por muito tempo. Era incrível como mesmo de pé em uma posição nada confortável, os braços dela ainda eram o melhor lugar do mundo para se curar após uma longa noite de sofrimento.

Ela percebeu que Remo não fazia objeção nenhuma em sair daquela posição. O sono lhe arrebatava, mas não largaria seu caloroso abraço por causa disso. Ficaria por lá até que ele, que era o mais necessitado de uma cama, fosse se deitar. Então, ela obviamente, se juntaria a ele.

Remo se separou dela algum tempo depois – tempo que ele jamais poderia colocar em segundos ou minutos - e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Via uma expressão cansada no rosto dela, que provavelmente também existia em seu rosto, mas isso não importava.

— Não devia ter ficado acordada...

Ela sorriu tímida e falou com a voz quase inaudível:

— Já devia estar acostumado.

— Pois não estou. Quem tem de ficar acordado sou eu. Veja sua cara, está horrível.

— Obrigada pela parte que me toca. — Ela deixou de sorrir e suspirou. — Não consigo dormir Remo. É angustiante. — Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela não deixou. — Me sinto... Obrigada a ficar acordada. Não posso permitir que você sofra sozinho, meu... Coração não permite. Só consigo relaxar quando você já está aqui.

Foi a vez dele suspirar.

— Ok. Discutiremos isso mais tarde. Estou muito cansado, e penso que você também está.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se deixou levar para a cama.

Observou, com um pequeno sorriso, Remo dar um beijo na testa de Teddy que dormia tranquilamente, parecendo saber que o pai estava ali, e logo em seguida sentiu os braços dele envolverem sua cintura.

— Durma bem.

Ela assentiu.

— Dormirei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— LUPIN! TONKS! DESÇAM RÁPIDO!

Ambos levantaram-se assustados e olharam um para o outro. Lupin desceu na frente enquanto Tonks pegava Teddy no colo. Assim que chegou ao andar inferior viu Quim desaparecendo pela janela e Remo a olhando com uma cara apavorada.

— Temos que sair daqui. Vá até a casa de Andrômeda e fique por lá com Teddy. Não quero que nada lhes aconteça.

— O que... O que está havendo?

— Hogwarts. Uma batalha.

Os olhos de Tonks aumentaram para o tamanho de dois pratos e ela apenas balbuciou:

— Em... Hogwarts? — Sua voz não transparecia nada mais do que pavor.

— Sim. Rápido, para a casa de...

— Nem pensar. Levarei Teddy pra lá e seguirei para Hogwarts.

— Dora é mui...

— Muito perigoso? Acabou de passar por uma transformação Remo, estou em melhores condições que você.

Ele suspirou exasperado e a olhou profundamente nos olhos.

— Pode não parecer a hora mais apropriada para isso, mas eu te amo Dora. Mais do que já pensei em amar alguém. Você é minha família. Você e Teddy. Não posso perder você. Não posso perder vocês.

— Remo eu...

— Escute. Façamos o seguinte. Vá até a casa de Andrômeda. Espere. ― Ele impediu que ela falasse. ― Vá para a casa de sua mãe, leve Teddy, e fique lá por um tempo para garantir que tudo está bem. Lance todos os feitiços possíveis na casa, e faça com que Teddy fique bem. Teddy e Andrômeda. Depois... — Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. — Depois que tiver certeza que tudo está bem, vá para Hogwarts.

Ela concordou, nervosa demais para sorrir.

Remo olhou para o filho. Ele tinha acordado com toda confusão, mas permanecia calado.

— Filho... — Disse Lupin com a voz pesada. — Sei que você talvez não entenda nada do que eu estou dizendo, e sei que talvez quando crescer possa não entender também, mas... Tudo, tudo o que fazemos agora, é por você. — Sua voz já se tornava pastosa e já era possível divisar um brilho diferente em seu olhar. — Eu te amo Teddy. Nunca deixe que ninguém fale o contrário entendeu? Eu nunca vou te deixar, aconteça o que acontecer, e... Se o pior acontecer nessa batalha, é tudo porque eu te amo. Mais do que a mim mesmo compreende? — O brilho já não se prendia ao seu olhar, mas sim ao rosto. A fina lágrima presa se soltou e descia lenta a amarga pelo seu rosto. — Eu farei o possível e o impossível pra te ver crescer Teddy, mas se não conseguir, nunca vou te deixar, entendeu?

A criança olhava aquilo com certa estranheza, mas parecia entender que o que estava sendo dito era algo triste. Seu semblante mostrava que ele não esboçaria nenhuma reação por algum tempo apenas pelo peso daquelas palavras.

Tonks admirava aquela cena ao mesmo tempo linda e triste e sentia as lágrimas caírem por sua face como se fossem afiadas, queimando o lugar por onde passavam.

Lupin tornou a olhá-la e após um tempo em silêncio beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios e disse:

— Te espero lá.

Ela assentiu e quando ele ia aparatar disse:

— Remo! — Ele a olhou. — Eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu e se foi.

Tonks ficou um tempo perdida em pensamentos olhando fixamente para o lugar aonde ele se fora. Balançou a cabeça com força e subiu as escadas correndo. Não tinha tempo para pensar, corria risco de vida. Remo corria risco de vida. Teddy corria risco de vida. Todos corriam risco de vida. Com um floreio da varinha fez várias roupas e coisas de Teddy se reunirem em uma bolsa e mais que rapidamente seguiu para a casa de sua mãe.

Esta atendeu a porta assustada e assim que viu a filha e o neto abraçou-os fortemente.

— Oh! Graças a Mérlim vocês estão bem!

— Sim mamãe. Mas vamos, entre. Todo cuidado é pouco.

Assim que entraram na casa, Tonks lançou um forte feitiço de proteção na porta, e observou tudo ali dentro. Ainda haviam retratos de seu pai ali. Fotogrfias dela e de seu pai. E também dela, de seu pai e de sua mãe. Sentia saudades. Muita. Deu uma pequena volta pela casa, mesmo sabendo que não deveria devido ao tempo que tinha, mas não pode evitar.

Tornou a ir para a sala onde sua mãe estava parada, aterrorizada e disse:

— Irei para Hogwarts. Lançarei todos os feitiços que forem precisos, e depois irei pra lá.

Andrômeda ficou mais assustada se possível:

— Mas... Mas... Querida, você n...

— Não mamãe, eu posso. Nada do que disser me fará mudar de idéia entendeu? — Tonks nem esperou a reação da mãe e já olhou para Teddy que ainda permanecia em seu colo. — Querido... — Sua garganta ficou seca. — Eu queria não ter que dizer isso, como eu não queria que seu pai tivesse dito, mas... — Engoliu em seco. — A mamãe pode não voltar. — Pôde ouvir a exclamação de pavor de sua mãe atrás de si, mas não prestou atenção. — Assim como seu pai... Tudo o que faço é e será por você entendeu? Nunca duvide disso. Nós te amamos mais que qualquer pessoa ama ou amara um dia, e isso você tem que levar para a sua vida toda. Mamãe... Tem que ir agora, mas... Na realidade eu nunca irei embora... Sei que talvez não compreenda por um tempo, mas sei que algum dia você irá.

A expressão de Teddy começou a se fechar quando Tonks o entregou nos braços da avó que o agarrou como se fosse um bote no meio de um naufrágio.

O pequeno Teddy mudou as feições. Seu cabelo mudou para um tom claro e em instantes seu choro pôde ser ouvido no recinto.

Tonks sentiu seus olhos rasos e logo sua vista ficou embaçada graças à quantidade de lágrimas contida em seu olhar. Virou-se de costas, mas ele chorava mais e mais forte. Ainda de costas e com a voz chorosa murmurou para a mãe entre soluços:

— Eu te amo mãe.

E partiu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O barulho de feitiços e de coisas sendo destroçadas predominava entre as paredes de Hogwarts. Coisas caindo a torto e a direito, objetos sendo lançados, feitiços por todos os lados. Um campo de batalha onde muitos nunca pensaram que se tornasse e em que outros sempre esperaram.

Remo olhava à sua volta a todo instante procurando por Tonks, que já devia ter chegado.

— Remo cuidado! — Gritou Gui a um canto do salão.

Este voltou a olhar para seu adversário e desviou com muita rapidez de uma azaração. Continuou sua batalha com quem quer que fosse e não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada, pois estava sendo um árduo combate.

Não soube explicar como, mas ao olhar para o lado e ver que agora Gui corria perigo gritou para avisá-lo e foi pego de surpresa por uma azaração que o jogou longe o escondendo em meio a alguns destroços.

O comensal bem que foi atrás dele, mas no meio do caminho foi atingido por uma azaração que o comensal que lutava com Gui lançara e caiu, deixando Lupin por lá, inconsciente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Não soube explicar como, mas assim que chegara a Hogwarts fora enfiada no meio da luta e já estava com alguns ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo. Sua intenção era chegar lá, achar Remo e só então lutar, mas fora o contrário. Fora obrigada a lutar antes e deixar para procurar por ele depois . Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Teddy em seu ouvido e a dor aflorava de tal maneira... Era sufocante.

Lutava com a toda a raiva contida que tinha e não sabia dizer há quanto tempo estava lá, acabando com comensais, sendo acabada, volta e meia, por eles. Eram horas, isso ela sabia, mas lhe parecia que eram dias e dias.

Precisava achar Remo. Isso a estava atormentando. Tentava lutar dando uma volta por onde quer que pudesse, para ver se o achava e numa dessas deu a sorte de estuporar seu adversário e dele cair perto de alguns escombros. Aproximou-se para ver o estado do comensal e o viu. Lá estava Remo desacordado. Bem, nem tanto. Assim que se aproximou o viu se levantar aos poucos e olhá-la totalmente assustado. Antes dele conseguir abrir a boca pôde sentir. Algo em suas costas. Algo gelado, sólido e perfurante. Sentiu uma imensa dor a invadir, mas não houve tempo de chorar nem de nada, teve apenas consciência de murmurar "amo" antes de cair e...

O nada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Assim que abriu os olhos... Não pôde acreditar no que via. Dora, ali, parada em frente a si. Ia começar a sorrir quando se sentiu desmoronar por dentro. Bellatrix, logo ao fundo, com a varinha em riste e o seu sorriso demoníaco. Pôde ler em seus lábios: "Avada Kedavra" e nada pôde fazer. Tentou avisá-la, mas já era tarde demais. O raio verde a atingira. Levantou-se nesse tempo e tudo o que viu foi ela caindo. A boca de Dora formando um inaudível "amo" e o corpo dela, inerte ao chão.

Nada foi tão ruim quanto aquilo em toda a sua vida. Perder seus amigos, seus melhores amigos, não chegou nem perto. Sentir a dor da perda, o gosto amargo em sua boca. Ela estava lá, mas não estava. Ela tinha ido. Tinha lhe deixado. Era impossível conviver com aquilo. Olhou para Bellatrix com todo o ódio que possuía e mandou o primeiro feitiço que veio em sua mente. Não conseguia saber qual, mas ele a expulsara dali, para bem longe. Chegou ao corpo de Tonks e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ela estava _morta_. _Morta_. Isso era... Era...

Saiu como um doido lançando feitiços em todos os comensais que se metiam em seu caminho, mas em um momento, sem saber exatamente como, sentiu.

Uma dor dilacerante em seu abdômen e soube. Era ali. Acabava ali. Após deixar seu filho com a esperança de voltar. Após ver sua mulher, o amor de sua vida morrer. Após ver tantas pessoas precisando de ajuda...

Seu corpo tombou ao chão sem nem ao menos distinguir quem atirara o raio.

E assim acabava. Um amor. Um belo amor com um fruto. Tanto tempo para encontrá-lo, tão pouco para perdê-lo.

O tempo nunca anda de acordo com o que queremos.

Ver um filho crescer devia ser obrigatório.

Perder o pai ou a mãe, cedo, devia ser crime.

E ver o filho morrer, pecado.

Mas o tempo não acha. O tempo faz tudo ao _seu_ tempo, sem se importar com o pensamento ou vontade de outros.

Porque para o tempo, ele nunca acaba com nada, pois pra ele, o amor é infinito, e é o único que consegue ultrapassar suas barreiras.

"_O tempo é muito lento para quem espera__  
__O tempo é muito longo para quem sofre__  
__O tempo é muito rápido para quem aproveita__  
__Mas o tempo não existe para quem ama_" 


End file.
